brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Platoon
3rd Platoon - or "Fox 3" - was one of several platoons within Fox Company, itself part of the 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment's 3rd Battalion. 3rd Platoon saw action in the Normandy campaign, dropping on D-Day as part of Operation Overlord. History With the rest of the 101st Airborne Division, 3rd Platoon was based in England during 1944, awaiting orders to invade France. In the lead-up to 6 June, the platoon went through minor alterations, with 3rd Squad's Sergeant, Saunderson, injuring his leg in an accident. Corporal Matthew Baker was given a promotion to take his place. On the night of 5 June, 3rd Platoon was finally given its deployment orders, and took off in one or two Douglas C-47s with orders to drop in the countryside of coastal Normandy and head south to capture Carentan. 3rd Platoon suffered considerably due to the problem of misdrops encountered by the 101st and 82nd Airborne Divisions, with a combination of poor visibility and AA fire leading to paratroopers landing even miles away from their planned position, also putting them at risk of attack. 1st and 2nd Squad's Sergeants died on D+0, either immediately after the drop or in the early hours after. Consequently, Cpl. Joseph Hartsock was put in temporary command of 2nd Squad, with 1st Squad's survivors transferred over. Following the eventual capture of Carentan, 3rd Platoon was ordered out to Hill 30 to fend off a counter-offensive by the 17th SS Panzergrenadier Division, and survived thanks to the arrival of tanks from the 2nd Armored Division. Following the capture of France, the 101st Division went through an internal shake-up, and 3rd Platoon's soldiers were moved over to the 101st Airborne Reconnaissance Platoon ahead of Operation Market Garden. The only soldier not transferred was Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassey, who was instead promoted to First Sergeant. Complement Pre-D-Day 1st Squad * Cpl. Jacob Campbell * Pvt. Derrick McConnell * Pvt. William Paige 2nd Squad * Sgt. Bixby * Cpl. Franklin Paddock * Pvt. James Marsh * Pvt. Dean Winchell 3rd Squad * Sgt. Matthew Baker * Cpl. Sam Corrion * Cpl. Joseph Hartsock * Pfc. Courtland * Pfc. Obrieski * Pfc. Zanovich * Pvt. Allen * Pvt. Desola * Pvt. Garnett * Pvt. McCreary * Pvt. Muzza * Pvt. Rivas Post-Hill 30 2nd Squad * Sgt. Joseph Hartsock * Cpl. Paddock * Cpl. Campbell * Pvt. Marsh * Pvt. Dean Winchell * Pvt. McConnell * Pvt. Paige 3rd Squad * Sgt. Baker * Cpl. Corrion * Cpl. Hartsock * Pfc. Courtland * Pfc. Zanovich * Pvt. Desola * Pvt. McCreary After their victory at the Battle of Hill 30, the platoon's surviving members returned to Carentan, where they attended a ceremony led by Mac. Honoring those dead, Mac promoted Hartsock to Sergeant and made him the official commander of Second squad. First Squad would cease to exist, and its two surviving members were moved to Second. Third, who had suffered heavy losses on their way to Carentan, would be cut to five member out of their original thirteen. After Mac was wounded, Baker temporarily became acting Platoon Sergeant (and possibly Platoon Leader) as he was the only Sergeant remaining in the platoon aside from Hartsock who was just recently promoted. Sources ru:3-й_взвод Category:Units